Chismes tontos
by MiSAVIN16
Summary: Después de haber sufrido una travesura de "niños", Goten y Trunks terminan hablando un poco de ciertas chicas muy queridas en la familia de cada uno… Pan y Bra. One-shot.


**Este es un pequeño one-shot random basado en mi fic "pequeños", pero que no tiene nada que ver con la trama del mismo y tampoco tiene mucho sentido, simplemente era una pequeña practica. En... fin.**

_**Dragon Ball/Z/GT no me pertenece... es propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**_

* * *

Después de haber sufrido una travesura muy seria de "niños", Goten y Trunks estaban muy enojados, tanto que se les fue el tiempo y no se había percatado de que se estaban aburriendo, últimamente tenían ganas de jugar, después de lo que le hicieron esas dos chicas como travesura el convertirlos en niños con un aparato raro de la princesa de los saiyayin (oigan, yo nunca dije que unos niños les hicieron travesuras…), no tuvieron otra opción que iniciar una conversación.

- Oye Goten...

- Dime

- ¿Qué piensas exactamente de Pan?

- ¿De mi sobrinita? Umm… pues es muy infantil, puede llegar a ser muy fastidiosa cuando se lo propone, eso sí, siempre me llega a echar a perder mis citas – dijo con tono de berrinche lo ultimo.

- ¿Tus citas? ¿Otra vez estás de mujeriego? Y yo creía que estabas saliendo con esa tal Pares – dijo un Trunks de 8 años confundido.

- Ah sí, no te lo había dicho, pero después de un incidente vergonzoso entre Pares y tu "linda" hermanita que es todo un "angel"- decía con burla los alagos hacia la princesa, lo cual hacia que el pelilila se aguantara las ganas de reírse – digamos que tuvieron una discusión muy… comprometedora y… -Goten tragó saliva dejando pasar un largo minuto de silencio, haciendo que la curiosidad comenzara a surgir en Trunks para...

- ¡Y rompimos! Fin!

Ese final hizo que su amigo se decepcionara, quería saber más de ese incidente con Bra y la ahora ex-novia de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Eso es todo? Awww! Y yo que creía que había pasado algo mas interesante… - dijo Trunks inflando los cachetes de la decepción y recargando su cabeza en su mano.

- Cambiando de tema, ¿querías saber algo de mi "adorable" y "nada sexy" sobrinita Pan ¿verdad? – dijo eso con un tono burlón.

- Eh…. ¿Si? – asintió el pelilila con una gota en la cabeza porque eso se oía raro de un Goten de 7 años, pero por lo que se ve no le había alterado su vocabulario, seguían siendo las palabras de un Goten mayor de edad.

- Pues déjame contarte algo que le sucedió en el instituto, un día ella se levantó tarde y voló despavorida a la escuela, pero no se dio cuenta de que tenía a una ardilla en la cabeza… por haber pasado… entre los arboles… mientras volaba! – dijo Goten entre risas lo ultimo, dejando desconcertado a su amigo quien nada mas se limitaba a parpadear, ¿nada mas por eso se ríe? – Ah! Y eso no es todo, una vez ella misma arruinó una cita suya y esa vez no fue porque la vieran pelear, sino porque hizo una tontería JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

- Goten, más despacio… ¿quieres? – dijo con ironía su amigo cruzándose de brazos, luego agitó la cabeza para concentrarse de nuevo. – a ver, ¿y cual fue la tontería que hizo Pan?

- ¡Ah! Pues… ella estaba platicando emocionada con su "nuevo novio" y de repente ella lo pateó sin querer porque ya te imaginaras, estaba moviendo su pié en círculos en el piso, la típica pose de chica tímida jeje, y lo mandó volando JAJAJAJAJ y se estrelló contra la pared rompiéndola en mil pedazos, a los maestros y encargados se les querían desorbitar JAJAJA los ojos de lo que vieron JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, y para empeorar, después se terminó peleando con unas chicas pero sin herirlas de gravedad y … y… SE LES ROMPIERON LAS FALDAS POR EL COSTADO!

Trunks nomas se limitaba a hacer gestos mientras escuchaba ese chisme de su amigo, se le hacia que su amigo se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza porque en primer lugar, no podía haberla estado espiando, de seguro se estaba inventando esas cosas, y segundo, eso ni siquiera era gracioso, solo era vergonzoso; el simple hecho de imaginarse a Pan en esa situación le daba vergüenza, y más sabiendo que no es de esas chicas en particular que visten con ropa escotada, sino que es muy cerrada a la moda.

-Goten, creo que ya nos estamos desviando del tema…-dijo por fin el hijo de Vegeta para concentrarse en otra cosa- ya enserio, ¿Qué sucedió entre Pares y mi hermana? incluso nos habíamos desviado con Pan.

- ¡Tú preguntaste primero! ¡Querías saber que había pasado con ella y solo te respondí! ¡Nada del otro mundo! - respondió el hijo menor de Goku

- Solo responde a mi segunda pregunta y te dejaré en paz! ¡MENSO! -

- ¡Oye, eso se oyó feo! ¡No recuerdo que me dijeras "MENSO" a los 8 años!

Y ahí vamos de nuevo… ¡dejemos a un lado a estos amigos del alma con su pelea verbal y vayamos un momento con las dos responsables de esto, Pan Son Satán y Bra Vegeta Briefs!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Ahi estaban las dos chicas que eran muy buenas amigas platicando sobre muchos acontecimientos de los cuales cada una no estaba por enterada, hasta que la hija de Videl quiso cambiar el tema por el más importante en ese momento.

- Oye Bra...

- Dime...

- ¿Por qué convertiste a mi tío y a Trunks en niños? Es decir, tenías unos jerbos para probar esa cosa rara que inventaste, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

- Pues… por dos razones, primero... tenía que asegurarme de que funcionase en las personas, y segundo... me los imaginé disfrazados de jerbos para que me animase a dispararles JAJAJAJAJAJA

Bra estaba riéndose sola porque a su amiga Pan no se le hizo gracioso eso ni en lo más mínimo ¿imaginarlos vestidos de jerbos para animarse a dispararles? Esto es el colmo.

- ¡Ay Bra! no tienes remedio con tu sentido del humor, te pareces mucho a mi tío Goten. – dijo la pelinegra, haciendo que la hija de Bulma parara de reír y cambiara su típica cara feliz por una seria, la cual generaba que se acordara de Vegeta.

- ¿Qué... dijiste? - dijo Bra con un aura demoníaca que comenzaba a generar escalofríos a los que estaban dentro de la casa, pero la pelinegra no se mostró sumisa y le iba a responder.

-Que te pareces mucho a mi tío Goten, se nota que son tal para cual -contestó Pan haciendo señal con las manos como si fuera los más obvio, invocando la ira de la hija de Vegeta.

-¡PAN SON SATÁN! -gritó la peliazul casi transformándose en super saiyajin mientras tenía su cara toda roja tanto de ira como vergüenza.

-Oh oh... mas vale que aquí corrió que aquí murió -dijo la hija de Gohan antes de salir volando y huyendo de una Bra con un humor que la lleva el diablo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Goten, ¿puedes sentir ese ki?

-Sí... se siente como un ki maligno, pero familiar

-Creo que es mi hermana, nunca había sentido así su ki y luego muy alto

-¡¿QUEEE?!

-Y también siento el ki de Pan demasiado alto, y se dirige hacia acá.

Y lo que pudieron ver fue que la sobrina de Goten llegó hacia ellos y los quiso usar como escudos.

-¡Bra! Toma esto! -gritó la pelinegra lanzando al pequeño Goten, quien no fue esquivado por la princesa, más bien Bra extendió sus brazos y lo atrapó comenzandole a hacer mimos.

-¡Ay Gotensito! Eres tan pequeño, tan adorable, tan apapachable, tan suavecito, con unos cachetitos que son para pellizcarlos -comenzó a decir incoherencias Bra casi como si estuviese bajo un hechizo, mientras le estaba haciendo cariñitos de todo tipo que solo se le pueden hacer a los niños.

-¡AAAAHHH! -gritó el pobre chibi Goten que le costaba trabajo respirar, ahí aprendió que la princesa de los saiyajin podía ser letal cuando se lo proponía pero más cuando le hacia esos mimos, pero Trunks no estaba a salvo de eso, porque cerca de él esta Pan.

-Trunksy... -dijo divertida la menor de los Son- vamos a jugar a los mimos... ¿si?

-¿Qué?

Y cuando se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba atrapado en los brazos de Panny, recibiendo muchos mimos pero no tan exagerados como los de su hermana... al menos no lo estaba asfixiando pero terminó siendo muy vergonzosos de todas formas, y no supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron atrapados en los brazos de las chicas que les gustaban.

_**~Fin**_

* * *

**Este one-shot siento que me falló, se me hace algo torpe en la pequeña trama... pero bueno, ustedes me dicen que piensan.**

**Chibibra-saiyajin-evans: que bueno que te haya dado risa, y que ¿que pasó con Bra y Pares? ... bueno, creo se agarraron de las greñas y Bra terminó dejándola casi calva por la fuerza que le aplicó para jalarle el cabello, y creo que por lo mismo Goten rompió con ella XD. La verdad no estoy segura, si quieres, puedes imaginártelo como quieras.**


End file.
